


Don't you like being teased?

by Knightngale



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Game Grumps Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Rubberraptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightngale/pseuds/Knightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an unused KinkGrups Prompt:<br/>"Ross really liking Arin's deep voice. Arin knowing this and teasing Ross during filming. Arin talking dirty and fingering Ross on the couch after an GG episode."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you like being teased?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything sexual, so hopefully it turned out okay.

Ross was a bit early for some Steam Train recording with Arin, like always. Arin was still busy recording Game Grumps with Dan and he wouldn't be done for at least thirty minutes. Ross didn't mind though. He could just wait until then, he loved being able to watch Arin just enjoy himself when playing games. It wasn't just that though.

Ross heard Arin and Danny talking and he listened to them finishing up the recording. Arin and Dan were up to their normal shenanigans, telling jokes, screwing up, and having perfect chemistry when they were doing that. Ross started to chub a little bit at the sound of Arin. Ross had loved Arin's voice since they met, it was the deep, confidence that went through it. Something Ross didn't have. Something that always turned Ross on a bit. Ross couldn't tell him though, it was just too creepy to tell and Ross knew that Arin was straight. He wasn't so sure about himself though.

By the time that Arin and Dan finished recording Ross was almost full-mast and needed to think of something else. Ross chatted to Dan while Arin left to go to the bathroom and get some water for him and Ross. Dan had talked about new ideas for Ninja Sex Party and that helped get rid of the bulge that pressed against his zipper. 

~~ 

Arin had known for months about Ross's secret turn on. He had noticed from the way he tried to hide a boner during Steam Train to the fact that he always showed up early to listen to him and Dan finish the day's recording. Arin's been teasing him since he found out. He'd say something in a more sexual tone, maybe get a bit closer into Ross's personal space. By doing that he also figured out that Ross was also turned on by being teased. Arin loved seeing Ross squirm and trying to hide how Arin made him feel. Arin was at the point where he wanted to see Ross admit how he felt, but Arin knew that wouldn't happen. Ross would rather keep it too himself rather than take this kind of chance.  
That's why Arin would make the first move. 

~~

Arin came back with a few bottles of water and sat next to Ross on the couch. Dan got a text and had to leave to work on writing music with Brian. Arin thought over what he was planning, and knew that this could happen now. Suzy was out with friends, Dan was with Brian, and Barry always has his headphones really loud. He can make his move. 

~~

"God dammit, Arin! Will you just stop?!" 

Ross had been working so hard on this game and he was nearly there about to beat the final boss, but Arin kept distracting him. Purposely pushing his buttons and speaking in a tone that made it hard to think of anything else. Ross was so close to defeating the boss. They both had very little health and he almost had it, when Arin whispered right into Ross's ear;  
"I know your secret." Arin sang softly.  
Ross froze for a millisecond and the boss killed him. Ross was silent, he knew. Fuck, that is not good. After maybe 2 seconds after he died Arin said, "Next time on Steam Train: Ross will finally destroy this bastard." He stopped the recording and turned off the microphone. Ross was still in shock, but had decided to cover it up.  
"Arin you fucked me up, I would've had that boss if you hadn't got up in my face when I was playing." Ross said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice, emulating anger instead. "We both know that wasn't what stopped you." Arin said slowly getting closer to Ross, who is already pressing onto the arm of the couch. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Ross said, voice curving a little into his accent.  
"I've noticed the way you've been acting. That when I speak," Arin grabs Ross's crotch, feeling his hard cock through his jeans, "you have a hard time hiding this." Arin is whispering seductively, his chest pressing against Ross's shoulder, his lips inches from Ross's ear. Arin slowly rubs his thumb up and down the bulge that is pressing against the front of Ross's jeans.

 

~~

Ross couldn't believe what was happening. Arin stopped rubbing his dick, and started whispering into Ross's ear. "I've known for ages about this. You just fucking love this don't you? Just love the way I'm speaking to you?" Arin says trying to get Ross to say it.  
"God, Arin yes." Ross said softly his dick pulsing slightly. He was unable to think straight at this point and couldn't lie anymore. Even though he did a poor job of it before hand.  
A smirk spreads across Arin's face as he leans his face until his lips are brushing his ear. "Then show me." Arin grabs Ross's chin so they are facing each other. Ross closes the gap between them. Arin kisses him back and pushes his tongue against Ross's lips, he let's him in. Their tongues battle for dominance and Arin wins. Ross's arms snake around Arin's neck, while Arin starts to lift off Ross's shirt. Ross gets the idea and takes it off and throws it across the room. Ross's head is spinning. Arin unbuttons the Aussie's jeans and his breath caught in his throat.  
"I-is this okay?" he asked Ross slowly. Ross nodded vigorously. Arin pulls them off and tosses them with Ross's shirt. Arin's clothes came off as well, they were both in nothing but their boxers. Arin start's kissing Ross's neck. He bites his earlobe and Ross moans. Arin sucks a mark right under Ross's ear. He grabs Arin's hand and tries to move it to his cock, but he pulls away. Arin gently pinches Ross's nipple making him whimper softly. The Aussie's nails softly dig into Arin's hand, trying to get him to relive his boner.  
"What? I thought you liked being teased?" the larger man whispered into his skin. Ross just gripped a little tighter onto him. Ross didn't say a word though, he knew that Arin knew exactly what he wanted. Arin gave in, softly palming Ross's dick through the thin layer of cloth. "Your welcome." Arin growled softly, Ross gyrating against his hand, precum showing through the thin cloth. Arin was going to push him farther. "After the way I saw you squirm after reviewing some footage, I could hardly resist you." Arin says, mouth on Ross's thigh, rubbing him harder through the boxers. "After a few weeks, I saw how much you liked the teasing." Ross just moaned in response, every word was true and that ever present teasing was making him want Arin even more. A hunger that just got worse with every word. "So Ross," Arin stopped moving his hand and moved his face in front of the boy's "What do you want me to do to you?" Ross was being driven toward the edge, and he was so close so early.  
"F-fuck me." Is all he said.  
Reaching down Ross's boxers he grabbed his dick. He slowly started to move his hand up and down, a little twist of the hand at the tip, to make him really want it. "Oh shit." Ross said softly. Things sped up a bit at a time, Ross bucked his hips to get more friction, make things go faster, but all that did was make Arin move slower. He wanted this to last. Ross grunted, gasped, and moaned as Arin pumped him. Feeling the dick twitch in his hand, Arin let go. He knew it was a matter of moments before Ross came, but the teasing had to continue.  
"A-Arin.. Please don't stop, I'm so close." Ross begged leaning forward kissing Arin hungrily, hoping that he'd get it and continue. Arin kissed back but didn't touch his dick. The kiss was full of desperation and lust. Arin reached for something between the couch cushions. It was a small bottle of lube. Ross saw it and leaned back slowly. "I'm going to let you, just let me do it my way." Arin said quietly.  
Ross closed his eye, and he heard the snap of the bottle opening. Eyes still closed, he took off his boxers. Arin rubbed lube on two fingers, and started to masturbate, while he slowly inserted one finger into Ross. He groaned in both pleasure and pain, the feeling was new. He never had anyone do this kind of things to him before, and never thought it would be Arin. Getting deeper inside him, Arin hit that bundle of nerves and Ross groaned loudly. Smiling Arin inserted another finger, moving in and out in time to the pumps on himself.  
The spot inside was being hit every time Arin got into him. Leaning over, Arin whispered into Ross's skin, "You'd let me do anything to you, just to hear my voice. Your such a little slut, Ross. A horny little slut." Arin growled deeply making Ross moan. A third digit struck into him, pushing and rubbing his prostate, making him pant rougher. Breathing ragged, Arin pushed faster, pumped harder. They were both making obscene noises that were almost pornstar material. "A-Arin.. fuck..." Ross groaned his name and after a couple seconds, he arched his back and came. Yelling Arin's name. Cum covered his stomach and chest.  
Arin wasn't long after, moaning loud as droplets of cum fell on the back of Ross's legs. Pulling his fingers out of Ross, he leaned against him. Ross sighed, he was in a daze of ecstasy along with Arin.  
Barry was in the doorway and cleared his throat. "Oh fuck." Arin said quietly. Barry shook his head. "At least you turned the mic off. Next time though, can you guys not inform the entire neighborhood?"


End file.
